


Try and Fail, but Never Fail to Try

by LovingErina



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi's just really scared, Dinner, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi's just really shy and Hinata's really dense.</p><p>Luckily their club members love them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Fail, but Never Fail to Try

**Author's Note:**

> I-
> 
> What even is this.
> 
> Asahi's just so precious okay.

“Asahi-san! Just ask him already!” the small libero shouted at his friend. “This is getting really annoying, you know?”

The ace turned completely red and looked down. “I-I’m just so scared, Noya...”

Asahi has had a crush on the orange haired first year since quite a while ago. He’s just too scared to ask him out on a date, afraid of rejection.

“Then I will ask him! Hina-“ Nishinoya’s shout got muffled by Asahi’s hand. Hinata looked curiously at them, but Asahi waved nothing was wrong.

* * *

“Asahi.” The captain of the volleyball club looked at him in such way it sent shivers down his spine.

“Y-yes?” He trembled a little. He knew something was up.

“Go ask that boy out. Now.”

“Hey, hey, Daichi, don’t pressure him so much.” Sugawara had joined them and lay a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Even though he should.”

Asahi suddenly fell down to his knees and looked up to the other third years. “I just can’t,” he said softly.

Daichi and Sugawara looked at each other and they grinned at the same time.

“We’ll help you.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

Daichi helped Asahi to stand up and the three went their own ways.

Maybe Asahi should’ve said no.

* * *

“Azumane has been a bit off lately, hasn’t he?” Ukai said one day to Takeda.

“A little, yeah. Also, I’ve noticed he keeps looking at-“

“Could you keep that to yourself, please?” Nishinoya suddenly appeared in front of the two. “We know, everyone knows,” he continued softly. “Except the one.”

“That’s.. quite the problem.”

“Right?” Nishinoya sighed and sat down on the bench. “So we decided we’re gonna help them.”

The two adults looked confused at the now widely grinning boy.

“Just, don’t do anything stupid,” Takeda said a little worried.

“It’s gonna be fine!”

* * *

“Hinata! Kageyama needs you,” Tanaka told him the next day.

“Would you come with me, Asahi?” Daichi asked.

Hinata left to search for Kageyama (who was nowhere to be found) and with trembling hands Asahi followed the captain and his vice-captain. He shrieked when they suddenly pushed him down and began stripping him.

“O-oi, what are you guys doing!” he yelled. When they pulled their hands off him, we was wearing a suit. “How did you get this?”

“I stole your phone and called your mom. You should put a lock on it,” Daichi said. “Also, here.”

“A rose?”

“Give it to him. Now, go!”

Sugawara and Daichi hooked their arms in their ace’s and led him back to the gym.

“Tadah~” Nishinoya and Tanaka presented a table with a candle and two plates on it with matching cutlery.

“Food’s being made by your mom and Hinata’s. Have fun!”

All the other volleyball players who were present left and someone turned off the lights.

“Huh? Why is it so dark here? Kageyama, where are you going!”

Both Hinata’s and Asahi’s faces turned completely red the moment they find out they were alone.

“H-Hinata, would you come here, please?”

A little hesitant Hinata walked towards the ace and the table. Asahi helped hin sit down and sat down himself on the other side. The gym suddenly smelled delicious when the two moms walked in with food.

“Have fun!” they both said as they gave their sons a kiss before they’d quickly left again.

“Waah~ delicious! I never knew your mother could cook this good!” Hinata exclaimed after he had taken his first bite. His nervousness had faded completely. Asahi, however...

After about ten minutes, Asahi suddenly stood up from his chair.

“Huh? Asahi-san, something wrong?”

“N-No, uhm... H-Hinata, I...”

Hinata smiled and took his hands. “You what?”

“I’ve always liked you!”

Hinata was speechless for a couple of seconds, then laughed a bit awkwardly. “Really?”

“R-Really. I’m one hundred percent serious!”

“M-Me too, to be honest. I’ve never really thought about it but.. when I see you, I always get this weird, warm feeling in my chest. Is that love?”

Asahi almost fainted at the spot. He walked over to the small boy, picked him up and softly pressed his lips against his.

_I finally did it.. thanks, club!_


End file.
